<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 Times Laura Was There For Alex + 1 Time He Was There For Her by LIKEABOSS1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369403">3 Times Laura Was There For Alex + 1 Time He Was There For Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234'>LIKEABOSS1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p><p>Also, Laura was the lesbian who was very sassy to Bryce back in season 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura &amp; Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 Times Laura Was There For Alex + 1 Time He Was There For Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so I found an easter egg in the promos for 13 Reasons Why season 2 (Specifically, Alex's live stream) where a person named Laura commented happy emojis so I basically assumed that was the same person as the girl in season 1, and ran with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>
  <span>   Alex </span>
  <span>Standall</span>
  <span> sits alone inside of Bryce’s pool house whenever a girl comes in. She has short brownish-blonde hair and brown eyes. She had black Doc Martins, black jeans, a </span>
  <span>stripy crop top, and a leather jacket. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh, sorry, I didn’t think anyone else was in here,” The girl says. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s fine. It’s just me, if that’s any consolation,” Alex says, “Your name is Laura, right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah, what’s yours? I know you’re new,” Laura asks, going to sit next to him on the couch. Alex pauses his game.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Alex. Alex </span>
  <span>Standall</span>
  <span>,” Alex says, softly. He was always kind of shy around new people.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Can I play with you?” Laura asks, gesturing to the game.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah, of course. Have you played before?” Alex asks, </span>
  <span>handing</span>
  <span> her a controller.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah, a little bit, but I’m not very good</span>
  <span>,” Laura</span>
  <span> says.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “That’s fine, I’ll help you if you need,” Alex says, smiling at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Suddenly, Bryce stumbles into the pool house, very clearly drunk. He looks the two of them up and down and then gives a big laugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “You don’t have a chance, </span>
  <span>Standall</span>
  <span>. She doesn’t play for your team,” He laughs again and then stumbles back out. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I hate him so much. That’s not at all what I was trying to do,” Alex says. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “How do I know that? You’re the kid who made the list,” Laura says, and Alex sighs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “That was the dumbest thing I’ve ever done and I regret it. It was a petty choice and I just wish I hadn’t hurt my friends like that, but it’s over and done and I messed everything up,” Alex says, and tears begin to well up, “Ah fuck, sorry.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hey, no. Don’t apologize for being human. I know there’s a stigma against boys having feelings, but I don’t care about that,” Laura says. She may be a bitch most of the time, but this was a sad boy who had obviously been taught toxic masculinity his whole life. That meant her lesbian mom friend instincts were coming out. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m sorry, it’s just how I was raised, sadly,” Alex says. Laura can’t help it </span>
  <span>anymore;</span>
  <span> she hugs the younger boy. He rests his head on her shoulder, and she comfortingly rubs circles in his back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s okay. I’m here for you,” She whispers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Thanks,” Alex says, “Hey, could I get your number for any time I need to talk about anything?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Of course,” Laura smiles.</span>
  
</p><p>2.</p><p>
  <span>   It’s nearly midnight as Laura lies on her bed when suddenly, she hears her phone ring. She looks at the caller I.D.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   She picks up almost immediately. They’d barely called or texted her since the night at Bryce’s, but now they knew some basic stuff about each other.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hello?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hey...um...could I ask you something? Something really important,” Alex asks, timidly. That’s something never got about this kid. He was gentle and sweet, sometimes, and loud and funny others.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah, of course,” Laura says.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Have you ever felt like ending it all? You know, like, suicide?” Alex says. Okay, this is alarming and scary. How does she deal with this?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I personally haven’t, no, but I’ve known many people who have struggled with suicidal thoughts. Why, what’s going on?” Laura was so worried at this point. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’ve just been thinking. If I killed myself, there’d be no more pain, no more suffering. It’d be like I never even existed, and I was thinking of-” Laura has to cut him off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “No, not another word.  There wouldn’t be just no more pain. </span>
  <span>You</span>
  <span> would leave all the people who love you here, alone. You would cause them all so much pain, Alex. Your parents, your brother, Zach, Justin, Jeff. Alex, there are so many people that love you and they’d be devastated if you hurt yourself in any way. Please, if you ever feel like this, talk to someone,” Laura says, close to tears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I will, I promise. I’m so sorry,” Alex says.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Alex, you don’t need to apologize over everything. I just want you to see the things you have to look forward to. Your music, your future. Please don’t end it now, and miss everything you can do and hurt everyone who loves you, because of something temporary</span>
  <span>,”</span>
  <span> Laura says. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I won’t,” Alex says.</span>
  
</p><p>3.</p><p>
  <span>   Alex and Laura had been hanging out all day. It was a relatively cold day in Creekwood and they were spending it inside at Laura’s house. They were currently watching Hallmark Christmas movies.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m just saying, would it kill them to have a gay character in their movies? No, but yet, there aren’t any,” Laura complains. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I know, no one would stop watching these movies, as terrible as they are, so why not?” Alex agrees. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Alex took a sip of his hot </span>
  <span>chocolate and smiles. This was nice. He and Laura barely hung out outside of Bryce’s parties. But now they were, and Alex was very happy about it. Laura was like the sister he never had and he liked that feeling. Sure, he had his brother, Peter, but that was different. Peter was </span>
  <span>masculine</span>
  <span> and liked sports and it felt just like hanging out with the jocks. Laura, though, he felt comfortable telling things to. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s really just that they are homophobic, but don’t want anyone to know it,” Laura says, matter-of-factly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Definitely,” Alex say, smiling. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   They continued to watch movies until Alex’s dad called.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes sir?” Alex answers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hurry up and get home,” His father commands, “Your mom’s waiting on you so she can start dinner. I don’t want to be kept waiting.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes sir. I’ll be home as soon as possible,” Alex says and hangs up. He sighs deeply, then starts to collect his things. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hey, everything’ll be okay at home,” Laura tells him. Alex’s parents had been fighting recently, and sometimes it seemed like they were just going to sign the divorce papers and be done with each other. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I hope so,” </span>
  <span>Alex</span>
  <span> say, softly and then goes to leave.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Wait, before you go, it’s cold out there. Wear one of my scarves to keep warm,” Laura says, already starting to snugly wrap him in the scarf.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “You’re not my mom,” Alex says teasingly. Laura finishes the scarf and Alex walks outside.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Once the door was closed and Alex was a few feet away, he mutters, “Sometimes, I wish </span>
  <span>you were.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>+1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Laura sits on her bed, texting a girl she had met. She had been talking to her for a while, and it had been going well. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m telling </span>
  <span>you,</span>
  <span> I know this girl. She’s not a good person for you,” Alex says, from where he sits on the floor with his guitar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “What do you know about dating? Last time, I checked that wasn’t going so well for you,” Laura says. It was a low blow, but she was sick of him telling him that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m just trying to help, Laura</span>
  <span>,” Alex says, writing down a lyric in his song book.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Well, I know what I’m doing,” Laura says, “And I have a date with her tomorrow.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <span>Okay, well, have fun,” Alex says, “I have to get home.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Alex puts his guitar in the case and grabs his song book.  He gets up and leaves.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   The next day, Laura gets ready for her date. She wears yellow Doc Martins, Black jeans, and a white tank top. The girls had planned to meet at Monet’s so Laura just wore something casual. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   She gets to Monet’s and waits for a good hour for the girl and she doesn’t show up. She decides to text Alex.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, can I come over? - L</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Yeah, of course – A</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   She gets up and immediately heads to his house. She had been to his house a few times so she knew where it was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Laura gets out and goes to Alex’s door. </span>
  <span>She</span>
  <span> knocks on the door and Alex answers it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “You were right about her,” Laura says. Alex hurriedly hugs her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s okay. You don’t need her,” Alex says, rubbing the back of her shoulder.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: fandomqueen6754<br/>If you'd like to request a one shot, please go to my Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>